


Kaizoku 5 - The Treasure of the Past

by ChaosDragon00



Category: One Piece, Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Ancient Civilization, Ancient History, Esponiage, F/M, Magic, Mythology - Freeform, Navy, Pirates, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-06-11 03:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19524454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDragon00/pseuds/ChaosDragon00
Summary: The location of the vault of the Ancient Weapon might have just been found. But will the weapon be used to protect and save the pirate age? Or will the Raijin use the power to destroy the pirate age and rule the seas forever? R&R appreciated.





	1. Chapter 1

It was dusk as Amanda and Collin met up with Amy and Kisuke immediately following intelligence by the undercover spies for the Revolutionaries told them that Wraith and Astral both had been captured. 

“Jewel what news?” Amanda asked once her and Zander arrived on a small island called Blue Isle which was not far from where the others had been at the Greek Temple. 

“Hera and Ares has them and we think that Astral is in more danger because of her connection to the Thunder Lord.” Jewel told them. 

“We can’t allow them to be taken to Raijin HQ.” Amy spoke up and Amanda nodded. 

“We need to come up with a plan and quick for they are most likely half way there. We can stage an ambush.” Collin glanced at Kisuke who nodded. 

Amanda smirked “Perfect boys you can go on ahead and set up the ambush. We will cut off the route and we will fight to retrieve them before the Thunder Lord learns what we now know.” 

The plan came underway and Collin and Kisuke set out immediately with the coordinates Jewel had got. They borrowed a small ship called “Treasure.” 

Amanda and Amy took the Ghost of the Sea and Jewel and Zander took their new ship “The Black Phantom.” 

Adrian had told them that he will make some contacts inside of the Raijin which he had placed spies to find them an opening in case they actually had to storm the HQ. 

Meanwhile, Hera and Ares were both occupied with their prisoners. 

Astral spoke up “My uncle is just using both of you. He will not reward either of you for my capture. In so you know that you are both signing my death warrant.” 

“Shut up.” Hera told her.

“You are useless as soldiers and I bet Wraith and I can’t take you on again.” She smirked. 

“I said shut up girl.” Hera threatened her with a knife. 

Astral glanced at Wraith who nodded slightly for their plan was to create a distraction while he worked on setting them free. 

He wasn’t going to be hung just because of him being a leader of the Revolutionaries. He knew he had a huge bounty on his head and he wasn’t going to give the Raijin the satisfaction. 

Soon he was free and he knocked Hera out than went straight to Ares who stood up and he found with him for control. Once Wraith gained the upper hand he shot Ares than turned the gun on Hera and killed her. 

“Took you long enough.” Astral told him. 

“You try doing what I just did you are lucky I had the skills to set myself free and now you.” He told her. 

“I will make contact with the others.” Astral gave her nod of thanks for heading to the radio. 

She tried it but the bastard Ares had cut the connection and she went into a rage. 

“Now what are we going to do?” Astral asked. 

“Relax there is an island not far from our location.” Wraith told her. 

She just hoped that they arrived at the island without anymore surprises and the back of her mind she hoped that the island was friendly to the likes of them. 

At the same time Collin and Kisuke were closing in on the location of their friends. 

“I’m sure they have a plan to escape.” Collin spoke up after awhile. 

“I won’t put it pass them since both are Revolutionaries and very skilled.” Kisuke agreed. 

“You know this whole quest we had been on makes me worried.” Collin had been thinking about all they had been through and wondered if the outcome was really worth it. 

“You mean the treasure?” Kisuke asked. 

“Yes especially since we now know that William Kidd had hid the treasure due to it’s destructive powers and the map along with it so no one will ever claim it.” Collin wondered about the future. 

“It’s an ancient map as well it’s a connection to Atlantis. A lost treasure and a lost civilization. We have to find it Collin if we are to have a future and protect the pirate age.” 

Collin only hoped his best friend was right. He wanted to have a future with Amanda which he knew Kisuke wanted a future with Amy.

“We will make the right choice.” Kisuke tried to reassure him. 

All of the sudden they spotted a Raijin ship ahead. 

Collin stood up “Do you think it’s our friends?”

Kisuke smirked “If not than we get to have some fun and we haven’t had a good fight in awhile.” 

Collin double checked and told Kisuke that it was their friends. 

“Glad to see that you two are alright.” Collin told them.

“Thanks to Wraith we were able to escape.” Astral told them.

“Good because we had made it a mission to save you but we can now tell the others that you are safe.” Kisuke told them.

“Our radio connection was cut.” Astral pointed at it. 

“No problems I will do it .” Collin told her and got on the radio to tell their friends. 

At the same time Adrian was just contacted by a spy of his named Helios. 

“What is the news?” 

“Thunder Lord is making a plan and he is gathering his top operatives. Apparently he learned of the rumor of the map as well at the compass.” 

Adrian knew that he had to warned the others immediately “Thanks I will warn them and sneak into the meeting to learn what you can.” 

“Yes sir I will report back immediately.” Helios hung up and Adrian reset course. 

Once Amanda and the others learned of the rescue they all were relieved that they were safe. 

Kisuke glanced at Amanda “Have you heard from your cousin?” 

Amanda wondered what had happened to him but she wasn’t worried for even though they just met she didn’t know much about him. Except he ran a spy ring. 

“I’m sure if there is news we will find out. But we need to focus on finding that Compass of Piracy since it’s the only key to the location of the treasure.” Amanda wanted to find the vault before the Raijin as well time had been running out. 

“The Summer Solstice is closing in Amanda we are running out of time.” Amy reminded her. 

Amanda was trying to figure out what to do next and after a few minutes “We need to find that compass it’s our only way to find the vault.” 

“Also the Cursed Objects need to be kept hidden and so far that hasn’t worked very well. But I found out that they are usual as weapons.” Amy told them.

“Hmm….” Amanda was shocked to hear that but since the amulets lost their magic they need an advantage.

“That’s great news I say we stop hiding them and use them.” Collin suggested.

Amanda didn’t see it any other way “So be it that is what we will do than.” 

“The Raijin aren’t our only enemy remember we have Blackbeard.” Collin reminded them with a look of anger. 

“We have other allies who are dealing with him. I wonder what is going on with them since we haven’t heard from them.” Kisuke spoke up.

“They are fine I’m sure but for now I want the map protected and I want you boys to meet up with my cousin. Amy and I will start looking for clues on where we can find the Compass of Piracy.” Amanda ordered.

“Sounds like a plan.” Collin and Kisuke kissed their girls goodbye and boarded the ship.

Astral and Wraith who were silent through the whole conversation and Amy asked “Are you two alright?” 

“Fine we are just worried about the Thunder Lord.” Astral told her.

“We will deal with him in time. I think this might be the final fight.” Amanda hoped that was the case for they really deserved freedom as pirates.

“Jewel and Zander are on mission to spy on their activities. It was my idea.” Wraith told them.

“I was worried about them.” Amanda admitted for they all had split up again. 

“They will contact us if there is anything suspicious.” Wraith reassured her.

Amanda hoped that he was right but she couldn’t help but have a real bad feeling.

Back at Raijin HQ Helios was on his mission with an ally that Adrian had set in place and her name was Windy. 

“Any news?” He asked for they had set themselves away from the officers just in case they were found out. 

“The meeting will begin shortly. I just hope that we will have enough luck to get what we need.” She whispered.

He could tell that she was nervous “It will be fine, we are some of the best and since Adrian came out to Amanda about who he is to her. She can now trust us as well.” 

“So he finally found his cousin?” 

“Yes but from what I heard they had a stand off first for she was suspicious.” 

Windy smirked “Well he’s not easy to approach.” 

He nodded “Anyway we will split up to make it look like we aren’t up to anything. Once the meeting is over we will meet up and discuss things.” 

“Sounds like a plan just don’t get caught.” She warned him.

“Same for you for I can do with a good fight.” He smiled as he walked away and she just shook her head.

Soon the meeting began which the Thunder Lord welcomed everyone. 

“My fellow loyal commanders we are getting close to my goal. Apparently the tides of this war is turning.” 

He sat down and turned to his new first commander Daniel “What news from the spies?”

“My lord I have created a new spy ring to counter the pirates and to have an upper hand in finding the legendary weapon. I want to introduce you to the leader of the newly created spy ring Valerie.” Daniel ushered her forward.

“Thank you sir I’m honored to serve our lord. Our squad is few but effective we are called Shadow Squad and we will bring the pirates to their knees. They have allies but we can crumble them by doing divide and conquer.” She told the room.

“You will have to prove yourself and your squad. The time is almost up and I need those weapons along with the amulets.” The Thunder Lord didn’t want to be disappointed again.

“My lord we will prove ourselves and we will start our mission as soon as possible.” She bowed her head in respect. 

“Very well I want your squad to head out now and keep an eye out for the rumored compass the pirates are supposedly after.” He ordered. 

“Yes my lord.” She left the room with her squad.

Helios met Windy’s gaze for they both had the thought that they must warn their allies immediately. 

Once the meeting ended Helios sent Windy ahead back to the ship while he would linger a little longer. 

He knew she would send word to Adrian and he will finish gathering last minute intel. 

All of the sudden he heard a voice “So there were rats here after all. Hello Helios long time.” 

He turned and had his gun drawn “Hello Valerie I take it that you are working for the enemy now. I had hoped that you had changed.” 

Her expression changed a little “We both had changed and I won’t allow you to escape.” 

He smirked “Try your best.” 

A showdown began between them and Helios wasn’t backing down for he was a great marksman but he knew she was as well. 

“Stand down.” She ordered.

All of the sudden a small explosion happened near them and sent them both flying.


	2. Ch.2

The building shook as the after affect of the explosion Windy had caused. 

She heard as she headed toward her destination voices so she doubled backed and saw Helios in trouble. 

She thought “He would get caught when it was supposed to be a simple mission.” She had quickly got out a grenade and set it toward the girl who had caught him.

She hoped that Helios would than used the confusion to get away. 

All of the sudden a hand landed on her shoulder and she jumped while drawing her gun. It was Helios with a smirk on his face.

“Nice effects.” He told her which she rolled her eyes. 

“I wouldn’t had to use it if you would had been more careful. Now come on we are running out of time.” She ran ahead with him following right behind her. 

Soon they made it to their ship and immediately set sail knowing Adrian was waiting for them. 

“That was too close thanks.” Helios knew he had almost been caught back there.

“Well I guess someone has to watch out for you so you are welcome. I know it was worth rattling up the navy.” She told him.

He than saw something heading their direction “Speaking of navy we got a Raijin ship heading our way. How about we greet them?” He steadied the ship as she got ready to fight.

“Sounds fun I had hoped we would get some action besides saving your butt.” She prepared the cannons. 

At the same time Jewel and Zander had been busy tracking some of the Raijin who had been on a mission for weeks now in trying to find the pirates outposts. 

“I think the Raijin are closing in on one of the outposts.” Zander spoke up as they hid in the shadows from being spotted by the ships themselves.

“Even if they do find one the Cursed Objects and the amulets are still safe. But they might be looking for something else.” She told him for deep down she was real concerned that maybe they are trying to follow the pirates to find the treasure.

“I say we attack them and be done with it.” Zander knew that Jewel was still in charge but he really want to send a message to the Thunder Lord.

“I know but if we attack than we give ourselves away Zander. We are on a spy mission and will only fight if we have to.” She gave him a serious look.

He sighed “You are right but I hate waiting.”

All of the sudden the commander Raijin ship started changing course. 

“Something is up.” Zander told her hoping that if the ship came their direction he would possibly be able to sneak aboard.

“It seems like they got a new mission and we better let the others know and continue following them.” Jewel hoped that this wasn’t a trap for them.

“I know what you are thinking Jewel but we owe it to everyone lost to see this through.”Zander told her which she nodded as she tried to not think about her twin whom she lost.

“Wraith should know I think his group of assassins will be best for the job.” Jewel told him.

“Are you sure you want your brother to handle it?” Zander knew of Wraith’s reputation and didn’t think that this was the right time.

“Yes I’m sure.” 

Jewel picked up the dial and called Amanda which she answered and told him to stay course and if they needed help than let them know. 

Once he hung up Jewel contacted Wraith to ask him what he thought about doing an assassination mission.

Wraith answered immediately fearing the worse “Jewel are you alright?” 

She could hear the concern in his tone which she felt happy that her brother still cared even though they had a rough relationship “I’m fine but we need to talk face to face.” 

Wraith sighed for he was busy but he had a feeling this was real important “Alright meet me at the Pirate Daughter Pub on Coco Isle.” 

Jewel agreed and hung up than told Zander which he knew he had his mission and offered to drop her off but if she were to need his help than he would be there to aid her. 

She thanked him and they set course to Coco Isle.

At the same time Amanda and Amy were on mission to learn more about the Compass of Piracy. 

Amy could tell Amanda was more stressed than usual and she understood since everything had changed and the Raijin were close to killing them all. 

She glanced down at the amulet she held in her hand, the water amulet and she remembered that crazy quests to retrieve them all for when combined they opened the door to the hidden vault. 

They had been a powerful weapon but now the magic had disappeared and they were only good for opening the door to their treasure. 

“What should we do about these amulets?” Amy asked.

Amanda glanced at her best friend for she had been deep in thought that she didn’t hear her. 

“Sorry what?” 

Amy sighed “I know you are stressed Amanda and our allies are spread out again but don’t worry we will make it to the treasure first. I asked what should we do with these amulets?”

“I guess there isn’t much we can do like the Cursed Objects but to hold on to them.” Amanda really didn’t know what else they could be used for. 

Amy nodded “I’m surprised nothing has happened it’s been kind of quiet on this trip.” 

All of the sudden the weather started to change and she gave her best friend a smirk “Looks like you jinxed us.” 

Amy groaned thinking the quiet was too good to be true. “What do you think it is?”

Amanda watched the weather unfold “I have a feeling we are about to find out.” 

The sky became like a swirling vortex of energy but Amanda had a feeling that this was something supernatural.

Collin and Kisuke had been summoned to help out Adrian’s team against the Raijin. 

“Looks like we will be getting that fight after all.” Kisuke was ready and Collin just shook his head.

“Adrian must be working on something big if he can’t come to the defense of his own people.” Collin wondered if they really could trust Adrian.

“Adrian can be trusted.” Kisuke told him which Collin gave him a look.

“You had that look again when you over think on things.” Kisuke smirked.

“All of this time we known each other and you figured me out wonderful.” He used his sarcastic tone which didn’t even bother Kisuke. 

“Besides we have bigger enemies to worry about.” 

Collin knew he was right and soon they arrived at their destination. 

“I think we should let our allies know we are here.” Collin pointed at the canon and Kisuke was already to go. 

Soon they fired upon the Raijin ship and Helios smirked glad to see that Adrian had came through.

“About time.” Helios yelled.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Kisuke shouted back.

“It’s the Revolutionaries kill them.” The Raijin captain Gregory commanded as the ships turn to fire upon the boys. 

“I say we send these bastards to the underworld.” Kisuke and Helios both fired upon the ships. 

At the same time the Thunder Lord’s fleet was still on a different course and Nathan who had been watching them for awhile had to investigate. 

He couldn’t allow the enemy to gain the upper hand and if he could steal more Intel in the hope of helping the Monsoon Pirates than he was willing to risk everything.

“So what are you guys up too?” He thought as he saw some of the soldiers pull up to an island.

He came around and pulled his ship into a shallow cove on the other side so he wouldn’t give away his position. 

The island looked familiar to him like he had seen it on the map. 

He followed the Raijin until all of the sudden there was a strange glow and he stopped.

He drew his weapon in case of an ambush and he felt anxious though he really does. Maybe there was something to this island after all.

He drew closer and the glow seemed to be leading him almost like it had a conscience of it’s own. 

Once he made it to what seemed to be the center he heard a voice “Welcome I had been waiting.” 

The glow grew brighter as it seemed to cover the island and Kisuke got on his guard waiting to see what was going to happen next.


	3. Ch.3

As Ace fought with Luffy and Sabo against the Blackbeard Pirates they had been found by an enemy that is hell bent on ending Roger’s line.

“Portgas D Ace you will die today.” 

Ace turned and he felt a wave of anger overcome him “Akainu.” 

Luffy and Sabo both came to Ace’s defense as the admiral made his way to their brother. 

Marco wasn’t going to stand by and allow any harm to come to Ace. He was willing to risk his life and if things didn’t turn out in their favor at least he will give the others time to run.

“Ace whatever happens don’t try to bring him down yourself. If anything happens to me run.” Marco told him with a stern look.

Ace never backed down but he couldn’t think of just himself this time for his brothers were with him. 

“I will run.” Ace promised.

Akainu heard the conversation “I will not allow you to escape for you will face justice.” 

Marco attacked the admiral while the brothers continued their fight against Blackbeard. 

“Mugiwara you will fall to darkness.” Blackbeard laughed.

“I’m going to be pirate king.” Luffy wasn’t going to die here no matter what happened.

Sabo than saw something on the horizon and knew who it was immediately.

“Looks like we got some help.” Sabo smiled.

Luffy saw the pirate flags and knew that his nakama would come through and all of the sudden Law’s voice was heard “I found them Mugiwara we are here to help.” 

It was the Grand Fleet the pirates that Lufffy had found and made allies. 

At the same time Nathan awoke and had a weird feeling, a feeling that he couldn’t put words to. 

“Where am I?” He asked a loud though he doubt anyone could hear him. 

Soon a voice spoke up “I’m the ancient god Poseidon you who had sought my kingdom beware. Danger lies ahead for those who seek to claim the ancient power. Beware the ancient one in control of time for he brings destruction.” 

Soon the voice vanished and Nathan was a little freaked out. 

“It’s a riddle and I better tell the others so they know and maybe can shed some light on to this mystery.” 

He noticed a trail so he started following it when all of the sudden he came under fire from the Raijin which he ducked for cover immediately. 

He had to figure out a plan of attack now which soon a plan came to mind. He started putting his plan into motion.

At the same time Helios and Windy were in the middle of the fight with the Raijin and thanks to Collin and Kisuke’s help they were close to finishing off their enemy. 

The other captain of the fleet of ships Dante was ordering the fire of cannons on the Revolutionaries. 

“I say these bastards should be sent to the underworld now.” Collin turned to his friend. 

Kisuke smirked “With pleasure.” 

He lit up some dynamic and threw it which sent that fleet to it’s watery grave. Once the Raijin were taken care of Windy and Helios came over to them. 

“Thank you for your help.” Windy told them.

“It was our pleasure and we had heard you had been on a mission.” Kisuke glanced between them.

“Yes we are to meet up with Adrian immediately it’s important and I think you two should join us since it’s about the treasure.” Helios told him. 

Windy got on the radio and called Adrian who gave them a set of coordinates to meet up at. 

“I got the coordinates the location is an remote island he said that he has an outpost there. There is where we are to meet him.” 

Helios nodded and soon all of them set sail to the destination. 

At the same time Jewel and Zander were on their way to Coco Island to meet her brother Wraith. 

“I just hope that he’s up for the mission.” Zander broke the silence.

“He will be I’m going at sweet talking him after all he got involved after I had visited my homeland.” Jewel told him.

Zander nodded for he knew the relationship wasn’t that great between Jewel and Wraith but at least he decided to help out even if it’s for Wraith’s own gain.

Soon they arrived and once they docked the ship they started making their way to the small town. 

But unknown to them they were being tracked by two members of the Shadow Squad. 

“I think we should take them by surprise they will never see us coming.” Leon told his ally. 

“No we will capture all of them in time especially Astral who is on this island. The Thunder Lord will pay us handsomely for her capture.” Katia whispered as they continued their mission.

It wasn’t long until they arrived at the pub and once they saw the two Revolutionaries go in they waited a few minutes than went in themselves. 

The place wasn’t packed and they chose a far table but they could still hear what was said. 

Astral smiled “Great to see you two again.” 

“Glad you are well Astral we had been worried. It seemed that your uncle placed a high reward for your return.” Jewel told her.

“Well after that last encounter I need to find a way to end his reign because I don’t want to be hunted the rest of my life.” Astral’s expression changed as she thought of what she lost. 

“We will find a way as of now the pirates are on the hunt of the infamous ancient treasure.” Wraith reminded her.

“But at what cost? This treasure is not one to be easily found.” Astral spoke what was on everyone’s mind. 

“I have faith in our friends and in time I think they will make the right choice.” Jewel knew that their friends had lost a lot as well and will find the treasure to help save them all.

Wraith changed the subject “So little sister what is it you need?” 

Jewel took a deep breath and once drinks were served she took a sip of her ale than met her brother’s gaze.

Meanwhile Amy and Amanda were still observing the mysterious vortex that had appeared above their ship. 

“So do you think it’s an ancient god or some other supernatural being?” Amy asked.

“I honestly don’t know.” Amanda hoped that they were safe and it wouldn’t bring their ship to the depths of the ocean.

All of the sudden a voice appeared “Pirates you seek passage to the treasure and I will be your guide.” 

Amanda glanced at her best friend who shrugged than she turned back to the sky “Who are you?”

The voice spoke in a deep tone “I’m the Polynesian Sky Father Wakea.” 

“Ancient Hawaiian culture.” Amanda smiled. 

Amy remembered “We were raised in Hawaii.” 

Amanda nodded slightly “Yea we were so it’s interesting that a Sky God comes to our aid especially from that ancient culture.” 

“You will seek what you need in the far north just follow the lights.” The voice told them before the vortex disappeared.

“Well that was interesting.” Amy had long accepted the supernatural. 

“Yes and now we have to keep on our mission and find someone who can help us find the Compass of Piracy.” Amanda turned the ship. 

“I just hope it’s not a trap.” Amy was a little skeptical.

“We will be fine.” Amanda reassured her.

Amy just shook her head for their quests so far had been filled with non stop danger. 

The remaining Shadow Squad had been following the two pirates and had heard the conversation. 

“Take your posts everyone we are about to get what we came for.” Frigga told them with a smile. 

“I will finally make a name for myself and rise in the ranks and soon those blasted pirates will be no more and the Raijin will rule.” She thought. 

The Thunder Lord watched the operations unfold as he came close to getting what he needed. 

“Soon the amulets and the map will be mine and I will end this pirate age once and for all.” He knew he was running out of time for the Summer Solstice was closing in fast.


	4. Ch.4

Darkness had fallen as Jewel, Zander, Astral and Wraith sat inside of the Pirate’s Daughter Pub. 

Jewel normally handled things herself especially against the Raijin but she had lost many of her Revolutionaries and her resources were low which she had to come to her older brother Wraith.

Jewel and Wraith were staring each other down for she wasn’t going to walk away from this not after she had been through. 

“We need you to do a mission.” Jewel started.

Wraith’s curiosity peeked for this was rare for her to ask of a mission while she was capable of doing it herself. 

“Oh, so a mission...What kind of mission? “ He asked for this ought to be good and more importantly how would he benefit from this.

Zander saw movement out of the corner of his eye and nudged Jewel whispering “We aren’t alone, we got some Raijin spying on us.” 

Jewel glanced at her brother who nodded slightly as he drew his gun “Let’s sprang the trap.” 

The one soldier of the Shadow Squad turned to the commander “We had been found out.” 

As soon as she said it a shot rang out and she was dead. 

“So the scum decided to show themselves,” Wraith smirked as he held his gun close to the commander. 

“Her death was necessary for she will be honored as a hero. Her name was Quinn if you must know.” The commander told them.

“Why are you here?” Jewel asked. 

“Ok so no introductions than that’s fine all of you will die by my hand anyway.I’m commander Valerie.” She shot at Jewel but missed.

“You don’t survive this long without picking up some tricks.” Jewel told her. 

Zander smirked as he prepared his distraction for they had to take this outside before any innocents were killed. 

“How about we take this party outside?” Zander asked as he activated the mini gas bomb. 

Wraith and the others ran outside in time so they didn’t inhale the gas and they waited to see if their enemy were smart enough to do the same or they perished.

At the same time the Thunder Lord increased the bounty on his niece Astral’s head. 

“What fools are you? To allow the pirates to make such idiots out of the navy?” The Thunder Lord slammed his fist down.

“Milord we had found your niece and the news of the bounty had spread to the operatives In the field.” The leader of one of the Assassin Guilds spoke up. 

“You better catch her I want her alive for I had made a mistake for killing her brother and her useless pirate father. But her capture will assure my victory. Now get out there.” The Thunder Lord commanded.   
“Yes milord I will send some of my men out immediately.” Travis bowed his head and left the room. 

The Thunder Lord sat there in thought for maybe turning Astral to his side might stop the pirates and Revolutionary army from attacking and stopping his plan. 

Amanda and Amy were still figuring out the location that had been given to them. 

“I wonder if that is the location of the vault or the compass?” Amanda broke the silence. 

Amy was still overlooking the map “It could be something else entirely may be another clue about the treasure.” 

“Well, we won’t know unless we set sail.” Amanda got the ship ready for sail and after a few minutes took the wheel. 

But before they could set sail Nathan came over the radio he had successfully escaped the Raijin and had to tell them what he found out. 

Amy had been worried about her brother for they haven’t heard from him recently. 

“What did you find out?” Amy asked and Amanda smiled a little. 

“I can’t tell you over the radio I’m near the Isle of the Pines meet up with me there.” Nathan than cut contact. 

“Well let’s go see what my brother has to say.” Amy knew Amanda was just as curious as she was.

Amanda set sail to the Isle of the Pines. 

At the same time Kisuke, Collin, Windy and Helios had met up with Adrian at last. 

“I’m glad that you made it without any issues,” Adrian told them then turned to the boys. 

“Collin and Kisuke I’m surprised to see both of you.” 

“We had been on our own mission but we have news,” Collin told him. 

Adrian nodded “I know a place where we can talk without having to worry about the navy.” 

Collin gave Kisuke a look which he just sighed and nudged him forward. 

They arrived at the outpost and Adrian offer them some ale before they all took their seats. 

The building looked like it hasn’t used in years and it looked like the roof was starting to fall in. 

“Are you sure about this place?” Collin asked. 

Adrian smirked, “I have hideouts all over the place and right now the Raijin had been more active mostly because they believe the vault is about to be found.” 

Collin knew that was true since they had been attacked more times they could count. 

Helios changed the topic “We have news from the meeting that the Thunder Lord had.” 

Adrian, as well as the boys, were curious about what the Raijin was up to and if they will have to change any plans. 

Windy pulled out some notes “So the Thunder Lord is still looking for the treasure as we suspected. He also had heard of the rumor that the pirates are looking for the famed Compass of Piracy.” 

Helios added, “Apparently he wants the amulets or the Cursed Objects but we need more intel.” 

Adrian was in deep thought for this was not good news at all. 

‘We have to let Amanda and the others know because they are on the mission to find the compass. Also, I believe the Raijin want both the Cursed Objects and the amulets.” 

Collin glanced at Kisuke for they both thought the same thing they better leave immediately to go find the girls. 

But before they left Kisuke spoke up “So what is the plan?” 

Adrian knew that he might need more spies within the Raijin and maybe Wraith could help. 

“I will see if I can recruit more people to spy on the Raijin. I want you Collin and Kisuke to go find the girls immediately and Windy and Helios I need you to gather supplies. We have a fight coming our way.” Adrian ordered. 

Once the meeting was over Collin walked up to Adrian “Whatever you are planning I hope you consider your cousin’s life.” 

Adrian smiled “I see that you are in love with Amanda and I’m glad she has someone. But don’t worry I will never put her in unnecessary danger because I care for her as well.” 

Collin nodded for Adrian had passed the test “Good to know and we will be in touch.” 

He soon met up with Kisuke outside which Kisuke just shook his head “I can’t believe you.” 

Collin smirked, “I had to give him a test.” 

“You are overprotective and like I said you could trust her cousin,” Kisuke told him.

“I know but I had to see for myself and he passed my test. Besides you are overprotective of Amy.” Collin knew that Kisuke wouldn’t admit they were a lot alike.

“Anyway, we need to go find the girls so let’s go. The tide will be low to set sail.” Kisuke changed the subject. 

Collin laughed a little and followed his friend to the ship. Soon they set sail. 

At the same time, Windy contacted two more operatives under Adrian, Trisha, and Patrick who were in charge of supplies for the spy ring.

Windy hung up after her conversation with Trisha “Helios they will be waiting for us.” 

Helios nodded “Good I just hope we have enough supplies because right now we are in trouble if the Raijin were to attack.” 

“You worry too much for we kicked their butts before and we will again.” 

Helios just smiled for he was glad to have an ally like Windy. 

They set sail toward the island of Aqua where one of the major supply houses were located. 

At the same time, Adrian had watched everyone set sail toward their missions. 

He had an uneasy feeling as he went back inside to contact Wraith about recruiting some of his people to help spy on the Raijin. 

He just shut the door to the outpost not knowing that the uneasy feeling he was having was right for he was being watched.


	5. Ch.5

Astral and the others had been waiting for a few minutes for the members who had followed them emerge from the pub. 

“I think they are dead.” Astral spoke up after a few minutes and she could honestly admit she thought that she would be caught again. 

Wraith sighed for Zander had noticed their position had been compromised and acted. He turned to thank him. 

“Thanks Zander.” Wraith gave a smile.

Jewel was surprised that her brother thanked him for she knew those two never really got along especially after she and Zander started to date years ago. 

But time had changed all of that for she thought Zander had been dead but to see him next to her now made her hope for a future.

Zander nodded “You are welcome.” 

All of a sudden one of the survivors of the Shadow Squad appeared from the smoke. It was the leader. 

“You won’t get away from me.” She held her gun at them.

“You are at a disadvantage here.” Astral had her gun held at the girl’s face. 

“Astral you are to come with me your uncle wants to see you.” 

Astral laughed “I will never be caught.” She pulled the trigger and killed her. 

She turned to the others “Let’s get out of here.” 

Wraith nodded “Yes we have to meet up with the others, let’s just hope the Raijin haven’t gone far into their plan.” 

They all made their way to the ship and soon set sail.

At the same time, Amanda and Amy had been heading to their destination given to them by the Hawaiian Sky God and without incident.

“I hope we reach the island soon.” Amanda spoke up after a while.

“According to this map that Kidd gave us the island seemed to be uninhabited.” Amy pointed at the spot which Amanda couldn’t help but have flashbacks of how they got it. 

Eustass Kidd had given them the second half of the map that Sparrow held the first part for years and they inherited from. 

They both never suspected that the treasure they had been looking for was tied to the ancient myth of Atlantis. 

“Good maybe we can get some supplies there and a place to rest.” Amanda looked tired and Amy felt it as well since they had been non stopped on quests recently.

“I agree and maybe we should try to get a hold of the others since we haven’t heard from them in a while,” Amy told her which Amanda could tell that she was worried about Kisuke like she was about Collin.  
The weather started changing when they arrived at the small island. 

Amanda and Amy both left the ship and started making their way up the trail until they came across a small village.

“Looks like we might have some good luck after all.” Amanda turned with a smile on her face.

Amy nodded but she only hoped that this island though they thought it was uninhabited at first were friendly toward pirates. Maybe they can come up with false identities if need be. 

They kept walking until they found a run-down building “Looks like an inn possibly.” Amanda pointed at it.

“Well let’s go in and see.” Amy opened the door and Amanda followed. 

Amanda had been right for there were people inside and they took a table within the far corner. After getting food and drink they reserved rooms which luckily for them no one asked who they were.

Meanwhile, the Thunder Lord was in his office when one of the spies came in. 

The Thunder Lord didn’t glance up from his document “What news?”

The spy named Mary was a little nervous for so far the pirates had disrupted their plans. “We have news milord that the shadow squad that had been sent out had been killed. Also, the spies that had been tracking the others who hold the Cursed Objects and amulets are waiting for orders.” 

The Thunder Lord met her gaze “I want your squad to go after my niece and her little group. Do whatever it takes. As for the others tell them to keep tracking those pirates and we will make our move-in time.” 

“Yes, milord.” She left the office and went to assemble her team.

“So the Thunder Lord had given us a mission finally.” 

Mary saw who had been waiting for her “Yes brother we finally got a mission. We are to go after the last of the Red Scar line, Astral Red Scar.” 

“His niece?” He was a little surprised by this news for he thought that the Lord cared for his family.

“Yes, he despised his brother Morgan and his grandkids for all of them were pirates.” Mary told him.

“That makes more sense.” He followed his sister out of the room.

“Should I get the others ready?” He asked.

“Yes, Vance we are leaving as soon as possible.” She told him as she went to finish last-minute preparations.

He sighed for he doesn’t want to kill any innocents but he was part of the spy ring and a fighter so he had no choice but to follow orders.

He turned to go gather some of the best fighters he knew to hope that this mission would go smoothly.

At the same time, Collin and Kisuke were still looking for the girls. 

“I hope Adrian’s plan works.” Collin spoke up which Kisuke sighed.

“Why do you have such ill content against her cousin?” Kisuke asked.

Collin knew that Amanda wanted to know about her parents “Look it’s just she wanted to know about her parents and she felt alone even though she had us. She then suddenly has a cousin out of nowhere and I can’t help but be suspicious.” 

Kisuke nodded slightly “You are right it’s weird but she’s happy right?”

Collin sighed for he should put Amanda’s happiness first “Yes.” 

“Than if you trust Amanda, you should trust Adrian. But look at it this way if Adrian shows a sign of betrayal than you will be there for her.” 

Collin nodded but didn’t say anything more. 

At the same time, Adrian was finally able to make contact with Wraith. 

Wraith who had been occupied fighting the Raijin Shadow Squad was tired but wondered what the spy wanted. 

“So what do you want Adrian?”

Adrian could hear the tiredness in his voice “I want to meet just the two of us and I have a deal to make.” 

Wraith was interested in it was rare for another spy ring to team up with one like his.

“Alright, we will meet up in two days time at one of my outpost which I will send the coordinates to you.” 

Adrian agreed and they hung up. He just hopes his plan goes over well with Wraith since this might be the only chance that they all have of beating the Raijin.

Jewel turned to her brother after he hung up the call “Are you sure about this? I mean this could be a trap.” 

“It’s Amanda’s cousin and if the Raijin ambush us again then we will fight. Look I know you worry about me little sister but trust me.” He knew that their relationship was still in the recovery stage.

“Let me come with you.” Jewel asked for she just wanted to be there just in case.

“No, I want you to go with Zander and Astral.” He knew Jewel would look after them.

Jewel glanced over at them “I know my relationship needs improvement with Zander and I’m not sure what to do. As for Astral, I know she needs support right now especially since she was almost killed twice now.” 

Wraith sighed “I know our sibling relationship isn’t the best but here is a piece of advice that might help Jewel, talk to Zander and see what he thinks. You two were always meant to be even if I thought different.” 

Jewel stood there in shock than she smiled “I will do that and thank you.” 

“You are welcome and now I have a mission to handle alone and I want the three of you to go raid a nearby Raijin supply storage for we need supplies.” Wraith ordered. 

“We can take the other ship.” Astral pointed out.

Zander nodded “Where should we meet up again?” 

Wraith thought it over for a minute “I will contact you after I meet up with the others. Just be on your guard and if you need help I will come.” 

Astral smiled “I appreciate you doing this.” 

But before anything more could be said there was a loud explosion which shook the ship.


	6. Ch.6

Nathan was on a mission to find the girls for he had to tell them about what he experienced for they had to solve a riddle apparently in order to get to the treasure. 

He had been sailing for hours when he suddenly noticed the Ghost of the Sea off the coast of an island. 

“Finally I found them.” He was thankful that his luck was finally changing.

He pulled his ship next to the Ghost of the Sea and noticed a village ahead thinking that is where his sister and Amanda would be most likely. But he had to be careful because there could be enemies waiting.

He started making his way to the village slowly and as he finally entered the area he saw the girls. 

“Amy, Amanda.” He called to them.

Amanda turned to see who was calling them and she smiled as she nudged her best friend. Amy turned to see her brother “Nathan we were worried.” Amy told him.

“I’m glad you two are safe. I have a lot to tell you.” He glanced around which Amanda read his mind.

“We can talk once we finish gathering supplies.”

They started to shop and within an hour they were back on the Ghost of the Sea. Once they were settled Amy spoke up “Alright so what news do you have?”

Nathan took a sip of his ale than met their gazes “Well I had met with Poseidon which was a little unexpected and he warned of danger in finding his kingdom. Also something about dealing with the god of time.” 

Amanda’s eyes widened “So Atlantis which we had suspected and Kronos the God of Time.” 

Amy knew the name of Kronos “Wait why does Kronos sound familiar?”

“He had been the Titan according to myth try to kill all of his children except Zeus who had escaped and set his siblings free than they killed their father. Kronos was said to had control over time.” Amanda told her.

“So we might be up against Kronos?” Amy asked.

Amanda shrugged “If so then we need an advantage.” 

“The Raijin are becoming desperate Amanda and we need to reunite and create a plan,” Nathan told her and she knew that was true. 

“Looks like we better call the others immediately and put the quest on hold temporary.” 

Amy nodded “I will call the others.” 

Once Amy left to go call the others Amanda thanked Nathan. 

“I just hope I wasn’t too late in delivering the news.” Nathan was worried and so was Amanda. 

“I’m sure we still have a chance.” She tried to reassure him.

At the same time, Adrian had been getting ready to go meet with Wraith to make an arrangement when all of a sudden he heard noises from outside.   
Thinking it was one of the Raijin spies he grabbed his gun and snuck out back to catch the enemy off guard. 

As he came around the side of the building he noticed that he haven’t been seen yet so he snuck up until the gun was pointed directly at the person’s head.

“Don’t move or I will kill you.” He warned. 

The figure smirked “Adrian it’s been a long time and I see you had turned traitor. Once the Thunder Lord finds out I had caught you I will be rewarded.” 

“You won’t have a chance because you will be six feet under.” Adrian should have known that the past would catch up to him.

“Oh really does your sister know the truth?” The figure turned to have his gun pointed straight at Adrian and a smile on his face.

Adrian’s expression changed to anger “No she doesn’t and I will ask what is it do you want? If you think you can take me than you are sorely mistaken.” 

Adrian fired which hit the spy and he took off to the ship. He had to lead the spy into a trap and take care of him otherwise if he were to set sail now than everything he worked for will be lost. Also, he didn’t want word of his past out to anyone especially his sister. 

“You can’t hide Adrian like the others there is a price on your head but I had heard it’s almost as much as Astral Red Scar.” 

“If I’m worth that much then it’s not worth dying over because that means I just have to work harder on pissing you all off.” Adrian heard footsteps coming his way and he felt his heart pound.

“I will see you dead.” 

Adrian smirked for it had been some time he had been up against someone as cocky as him.

The showdown continued until Adrian had a brilliant idea and he threw some smoke bombs than took off to go set up the ambush.

At the same time Astral, Jewel and Zander had found the outpost of the Raijin storage house and noticed that there were guards. 

“Looks like that the Raijin had been aware of our activities,” Astral told them as she had a bad feeling. She was the most wanted person between the three of them.

“Relax Astral we will rather die than let anything happen to you. Besides Zander and I will be able to take these guys out before they can even call for back up.” Jewel told her in the hope it reassured her.

“Right and I might have a plan,” Zander told them as he formed the plan in his mind.

“So what is the plan?” Jewel hoped that Astral wasn’t going to be part of the bait. 

“I will help distract them.” Astral wanted to pull her weight which Jewel just sighed. 

“So much for my idea.” She thought as she turned back to her brother. 

All of a sudden a shot rang out for they must have been spotted. 

Meanwhile, Law and the Grand Fleet started firing upon the navy as they tried to help their friends escape.

Ace was glad that Luffy had gained so many allies. 

“Where did you find them all?” Ace asked. 

Luffy smiled “I found them when I helped another country.” 

Sabo remembered that and sighed “He more like destroyed it but all that matters is how they will help us.” 

Akainu attacked again “You all will face the hand of justice.” 

Blackbeard had pulled back for now but he was stopped by Red-Haired Shanks. 

“Where are you going Teach?” Shanks wasn’t going to allow him to escape again. 

“Red Haired I have no quarrel with you.” 

Shanks drew his sword “I think you do especially after what you had done.” 

The showdown between them was about to begin. Shanks knew Luffy will have more of a chance to escape now.


	7. Ch.7

The shot that rang out near Jewel, Zander and Astral had been too close for comfort.

“If you have a plan we have to do it now.” Jewel told him as she knew their time was now limited.

“Alright we are going to split up and take them out than move on to the supply shed.” Zander knew it wasn’t the best plan but it had to work.

They all split and started taking out the Raijin guards. 

All of the sudden Zander hit the ground and Astral killed the guard. “Jewel we must pull back, Zander needs aid.” 

Jewel knew that this mission didn’t go as planned “Alright retreat.” 

She only hoped that Zander will make it because they had a lot to work on.

At the same time Adrian had been able to finally escape his enemy and hoped on the ship heading to meet with Wraith finally. 

Once he got out to sea he called Wraith and explained to him what had happened. 

“I’m just glad you are alright Adrian but I will look into who was targeting you. Just keep up your guard.” He hung up. 

Adrian took a deep breath for his past might had just caught up with him but he had to protect his sister even though she might not like what he had to say. 

“I just hope the others will be alright.” Adrian thought as he turned his focus to his destination. 

At the same time Amanda, Amy and Nathan were still trying to gather everyone for a reunion meeting when they got a distress call from Jewel. 

“Jewel what is wrong?” Amanda asked for she could hear the panic in her voice.

“Zander has been shot and we don’t know if he will make it. We need medical now.” Jewel told her which Amanda glanced at the others.

“Law is no where near us but I have an idea.” Amy glanced over at a Cursed Object. 

“What the Chalice of Ponce De Leon?” Amanda asked for she was wondering where Amy was going with this.

“It might save his life.” Amy told Jewel.

Amanda knew that the Chalice gave youth but to save lives that would be something to see “Alright hurry and meet us and we will use it to try to save Zander.” 

Jewel only hoped that this would be a miracle even though she doesn’t believe in them.

“I got the coordinates we will see you soon.” Jewel hung up and Amanda sighed for she hoped that they won’t be too late.

Meanwhile Wraith had just heard from Windy and Helios since they had been on a spy mission. 

“What news?” Wraith asked.

“The Thunder Lord is still on the move well his fleet is and he is planning multiple attacks on the pirates.” Windy told him. 

Wraith knew that the Monsoon Pirates had been attacked and he just overheard the call about Zander being shot. 

“I want you to round up some of our inside spies, they need to make a diversion to temporary stop them.” Wraith ordered.

Helios glanced at Windy than back at their leader “Are you sure sir?”

“I’m sure and I will let you know once I gather more Intel on the pirates plans. I know Amanda had called for a meeting and I’m meeting up with Adrian.” Wraith knew they would have to get the upper hand soon before it was too late.

Windy and Helios left and Windy thought it would be helpful if they recruited Collin and Kisuke to help them. 

Windy picked up the dial “Collin, Kisuke can you hear me?”

Collin and Kisuke had been trying to do some espionage on the Raijin who had a small recon fleet not far from where they were.

“Kisuke here, we are busy Windy.” 

Windy knew that they were on a mission but she told them what Wraith had said and after a few minutes of debate between Collin and Kisuke they decided to join them.

“We have to finish up this mission first than we will meet up with you.” Collin told her.

“I will send you the coordinates.” Windy told him where to find them and they hung up.

“Looks like we better hurry.” Collin told his friend.

“Yes let’s have some fun shall we?” Kisuke showed him some bombs.

Collin smirked “You read my mind.” 

Kisuke threw the bombs and soon the Raijin had spotted them.

“Get those pirates.” Jade ordered and Collin and Kisuke started firing on the ships. 

At the same time the Thunder Lord had left the HQ to go capture the objects and amulets for himself. 

“Sir we are close to finding the Monsoon Pirates.” Commander Ventus told him.

“Stay on course I want to be informed immediately as soon as we find the flagship of those pirates.” 

The Thunder Lord went to his cabin to overlook some important documents. 

He also brought some of the assassin squad with him for he will show no mercy to anyone who stood in his way. 

One of the leaders of the squad Killian spoke up “Sir should we focus on those Revolutionaries?” 

The Thunder Lord also wanted to bring those rebels into line by taking them out.

“Jewel and Wraith are strong as well as Adrian for their groups are growing again.” Killian told his lord. 

“I want them taken care of and I think one of your squads are perfect for the job.” The Thunder Lord turned toward him with a serious look on his face.

“I will personally go after one and I will send out two other squads. They will be dead and their allies will soon fall for once the leaders fall my lord the others will meet their deaths swiftly.” 

The Thunder Lord nodded “Go now.” 

Killian took his leave to go gather two others squads to carry out the mission. He will have that bounty and rise in the ranks for this is what he had been working toward. 

“Selene and Hada we go for we have a mission.” 

The two leaders smirked as they had been waiting for this opportunity “We will not fail the lord.” They both said together. 

“You better not for dishonor will bring your deaths. We are but weapons and we die with honor. Now let’s move out.” Killian told them.

Soon all the squads disappeared into the night.


	8. Ch.8

The battle between Shanks and Blackbeard had continued far from the island which Ace and his brothers were. 

“I will kill you Red Haired,” Blackbeard promised.

Shanks laughed “Try it Teach for today will be your downfall.” 

“If the rest of the Whitebeard pirates couldn’t bring me down than you won’t either.” Blackbeard felt unstoppable.

“Even if I fail the new generation will stop you. You won’t win the final war.” Shanks believed in the new generation especially Luffy.

Shanks attacked again which Blackbeard countered with Whitebeard’s old ability. 

Shanks wasn’t there to beat him but to buy as much as time as needed for Luffy to help Ace getaway. 

He only hoped they would hurry up though and soon he saw movement in the distance. Looks like his plan was working.

At the same time on the island Ace finally got away from Akainu, for now, thanks to Marco and the Grand Fleet.

“You always have to draw trouble don’t you Luffy?” Ace smiled at Luffy laughed. 

“I missed you to Ace.” Luffy hugged him which Ace wasn’t the type to hug but Sabo’s look told him to deal with it.

“Shanks is still fighting Blackbeard we must leave now,” Law told them as he approached the brothers.

“I want to kick Blackbeard’s ass.” Luffy’s expression turned to anger.

“Not now but you will get your chance.” Sabo tried to put some sense into him. 

“Sabo is right we must leave now,” Law ordered.

At the same time Amanda, Amy, and Nathan had met up with Wraith at an old lookout. 

“What news?” Amanda asked him.

“As you know the Raijin had been more active and they are monitoring all of us. Adrian had been attacked but is fine.” Wraith told them.

“I wonder why all of a sudden?” Nathan wondered aloud.

“The Solstice is coming closer and they are desperate as are we,” Amanda told them for this news bothered her.

“We must attack them to slow them down,” Amy suggested.

Wraith sat there in silence for he was trying to think of a plan and after a few minutes “I ordered Windy and Helios to activate our spies inside of the Raijin to help us.” 

Amy smirked, “That’s good news.” 

Wraith nodded than asked “Have you seen Jewel and Zander yet? I had overheard the message on what had happened.” 

Amanda shook her head “No but we are expecting them so we can try to save Zander’s life. Amy has a plan.” 

Wraith nodded “I also just heard that the Thunder Lord is on the move himself so be on guard.” 

“We will and you too,” Nathan told him as Wraith got ready to leave.

But than Wraith suddenly remembered, “Nathan I need you to go find Adrian.” 

Amanda wondered what could have happened “Is he alright?”

Wraith could see the concerned look on her face “He is fine but I need Nathan to give him a message for me.” 

Nathan spoke up “I will do it.” 

Amy sighed “Just be careful alright?”

Nathan smirked, “You worry too much sis I’ll be fine.” 

Amy rolled her eyes as Nathan followed Wraith out.

Once they were gone Amanda sighed “I just hope Jewel is alright they should have been here by now.” 

Amy tried to push her worries away about her brother “I will send another message.” 

“Thanks, and if necessary we will get ready to go to their aid.” Amanda left to go make sure the supplies were stocked on the Ghost of the Sea.

Amy picked up the dial and called Jewel.

At the same time, Nathan was on his way to meet Adrian while Wraith took care of some business. 

Nathan sighed for he really hoped to talk to his sister without all of these interruptions but it looks like it will have to wait until after the war if they all survived. 

“But if I can find an opportunity to talk to her I will.” Nathan thought. 

All of a sudden Nathan saw a Raijin spy ship which he couldn’t help but be a little suspicious that it had been there the whole time maybe even spying on the girls. 

“Amanda come in.” He dialed them.

Amy luckily had intercepted the call “What is it, bro?”

“You have a company do you want me to intercept it?” Nathan asked.

Amy turned to Amanda which she nodded with a smirk on her face. 

“Yes sink it,” Amy told him which Nathan had hoped that would be the case. 

“Alright but just watch your back.” He warned them than he hung up. 

He pulled his ship up close to the Raijin for he was going to antagonize them into a fight. 

“Hey, you no good useless sailors over here,” Nathan yelled.

The commander Xerxes saw him “Get him he’s one of the spies for the Revolutionaries.” 

Soon Nathan came under attack but he was smart and actually kept out of range.

“You have to do better than that.” Nathan shot off a cannon and it hit their ship. 

At the same time Jewel, Astral and Zander were close to the location of Ghost of the Sea. 

“We are close hang on Zander.” Jewel held his hand as she watched over him.

“I will make sure he will make it,” Astral promised her.

But all of the sudden a Raijin ship pulled up and Jewel glanced at Astral who prepared to fight. 

“Surrender Astral or be destroyed,” Vance ordered. 

Jewel glanced at her friend “Don’t do it we can fight.” 

Astral stood there trying to figure out a plan.


	9. Ch.9

Astral stood there not saying anything and Jewel had a real bad feeling. 

“Astral no you aren’t worth sacrificing yourself for us.” Jewel got in her face showing her how serious she was.

Astral sighed for Zander was running out time and needed treatment immediately. 

“I know what I’m doing trust me.” Astral gave her a serious look and after a minute of stare down between them, Jewel gave in. 

“I hope you do because I’m going to send someone to rescue you.” She whispered which Astral smirked. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way and take care of him. You two look good together.” Astral walked away and Jewel glanced at Zander who was barely conscious. 

“I guess everyone sees it but me.” Jewel thought but than again she did allow him back into her life because he had made a promise to her. 

Once Astral was aboard the Raijin ship, Jewel called Kisuke up and explained what happened.

“Don’t worry Jewel, we will follow the ship and rescue her before she meets her uncle.” Kisuke told her which Collin had heard the message and was itching for a fight.

“Good and I will be with the girls and I will keep you updated.” Jewel than hung up the dial. 

She reset her course in hopes that Zander would be saved for time was running out. 

Vance glanced at Astral “You did the right thing Astral for your friends will now be spared.” He told her as she watched the horizon.

“You know nothing of friends you bastard.” Astral wasn’t going to go down without a fight and she knew that Jewel had already set out a distress call to their allies about her. 

“Hey I’m just saying your uncle wants what is best for you. Maybe he will get you to join us.” Vance actually didn’t see any point in killing someone in cold blood for he might be a navy soldier but he was not a heartless killer. 

“I will die before that happens and besides he murdered my brother Ardeth as well as my father Morgan Red Scar. My mother was spared because she died after I was born.” Astral than walked away and Vance stood there in silence.

Once she was in front of the cabin “If you were truly different from the other navy soldiers than grow up and make your own choices and stop acting like a puppet on a string. Help me or else you will regret it.” She warned him than went into the cabin. 

She was slowly putting her plan into use and all of the sudden her dial received a message for she only had it on a private frequency that was only used by Wraith’s team.

“We are coming Astral.” Kisuke told her. 

She smirked for she knew the boys would have their fun if that soldier didn’t make the right choice. 

At the same time Jewel finally arrived at the coordinates with Zander. 

“Sorry the plan didn’t go exactly how I planned it but I’m here now.” Jewel told them as she helped Amy with Zander. 

“We must hurry.” Amanda grabbed the Chalice of Ponce De Leon and hesitated. 

Amy glanced at her friend “What is it?”

“Not sure this might save his life, I mean the legend behind this object is to make oneself younger.” Amanda told her.

Amy nodded slightly “I know but Zander doesn’t have much time.” 

Amanda didn’t want to loose another ally and she could only imagine how Jewel was feeling. She wouldn’t be able to live without Collin. 

“Alright.” Amanda went to get some water and Jewel held his hand the whole time which Amy smiled. 

“He will make it.” Amy reassured her. 

Jewel nodded “I hope so especially since we have some things to talk about.” 

Amy didn’t say anything more as Amanda returned with the water in the Chalice. 

All of the sudden Amanda heard a voice “Use me.” 

Amanda glanced around thinking she was just imagining it until it repeated itself. 

Amanda startled “Who are you?” 

A mist began to form which Amanda, Amy and Jewel were beginning to freak out. 

Amy sighed “Well it figures when you use an object you will get a spirit. I mean I had talked to Merlin when I used Excalibur.” 

Amanda forgot about that part which Amy had used a Cursed Object before. 

“Ponce De Leon?” Amanda asked. 

The mist transformed into a full on apparition “Yes I’m Ponce De Leon. Use the Chalice.” 

Amanda was in shock and Amy just smiled a little before grabbing the Chalice from her and handing it to Jewel. 

‘Are you sure?” Jewel asked. 

The spirit nodded but gave a warning “This will help but watch the objects for they are not all they seem to be.” 

He vanished and Jewel lifted up Zander’s head and gave him some of the water. Soon his breathing was back to normal and his wound disappeared. 

“It worked Amy, your plan worked.” Amanda praised her best friend. 

“I’m glad it did but I can’t help but think of that warning.” Amy knew that there will be a consequence sometime in the future. 

“I know it was a risk but I’m so happy you saved him.” Jewel told her and gave her a hug. 

“Jewel..” Zander came to and she smiled embracing him.

“I’m here and I’m glad you are alright now.” Jewel felt tears come to her eyes but she pushed them away. 

Zander embraced her back and the girls left to give them some privacy. 

“Thank you.” He was glad that he wasn’t close to the spirit world anymore.


	10. ch.10

Jewel stayed with Zander as he continued his recovery. It seemed the Cursed Object that was used, the Chalice of Ponce De Leon helped more than they predicted.   
"I wanted to tell you that I truly care for you and I'm sorry that I wasn't there," Jewel told him with a look of regret.< br /> "I care about you too Jewel and I was glad that you weren't there because I would had worried more about you," Zander confessed which it brought a smile to her. ****"I love you, Zander." Jewel finally knew what she wanted and her brother was right.  
" I love you too." Zander leaned in and kissed her which she returned it.  
At the same time, Amanda had been trying to figure out everything that has been happening recently. ****The Raijin and the map along with the objects now haunted by the spirits that represented them. It was a lot to take in and also there was the riddle of Chronos that was attached to the treasure.  
"Are you alright?" Amy asked her friend.  
"Just thinking about things," Amanda told her as she held Sparrow's map in front of her. ****"We will reach the treasure before the Thunder Lord. Our allies will stop the Raijin with all of their might." Amy reassured her. ****"I know and I hope that this quest will end soon." Amanda was growing tired of the chase and they lost so much already. ****"I know what you mean but we will be able to have the future we want once we find this treasure." < br /> Amanda wasn't so much there might be a lot more to this treasure than they realized.   
All of a sudden the dial rang and Amanda answered: "What is the news?" She asked. ****"This is Windy we had discovered the Raijin flagship. Adrian is meeting with us to go over a plan but it seemed like the Thunder Lord is masking more recruits." < br /> Amanda glanced at her best friend who was also disturbed by this news. ****"Hold your position. I trust my cousin to put a temporary end to their plan. They must be coming for everything that we have." Amanda told her. < br /> "Will do. Just be careful." Windy warned.  
"You too. Contact me immediately if anything changes." Amanda hoped that they can find an upper hand against the Raijin soon. She hung up.   
Amy spoke up "We will find a way."< br /> At that moment Jewel and Zander enter the room which Zander insisted he was well enough to go on a mission.< br /> "I need you two to go meet up with Adrian, Windy, and Helios. Do whatever it takes to stop the Raijin in their tracks." Amanda ordered.   
"No problem and Wraith should be on the move as well," Jewel told her.< br /> Amanda nodded for they had to do something now before it was too late.  
At the same time, Vance had gotten closer to the Raijin base with Astral abroad.  
"We are almost to our destination so be prepared." He told her.   
Astral blew him off for she was starting to doubt anyone was coming until she saw a small ship from the window of the cabin.   
She smirked for she knew that she shouldn't have given up on the Monsoon Pirates or the Revolutionaries.   
"Looks like your number is up." She yelled.   
As soon as she said that there was an explosion and she was thrown across the room. She could hear footsteps right outside of the door.   
She felt her heart begin to pound for she hoped that it was her rescuers and not the soldier.   
There were gunshots and voices which she drew her pistol and opened the cabin door ready for anything. br /> At the same time, Wraith had gotten news from Windy and Helios who had been on a spy mission.   
"What news?" Wraith hoped that there was some good news.   
"We had seen the Thunder Lord's ship and we need a plan of attack," Windy told him.   
Wraith knew they weren't ready yet to take on the Thunder Lord's fleet "Just observe for now and if you are spotted than get out of there."   
Helios glanced at Windy who nodded for they were thinking that they could at least sabotage that ship but instead they will listen to him.   
"Understood." She hung up and they continued their spy mission.   
Wraith than contacted Kisuke "How is the rescue going?"   
Kisuke groaned at the worse timing and nodded at Collin to finish off the navy soldiers "Successful. Astral is safe now."< br /> "Good I want the three of you to report to me immediately." Wraith knew that the girls would want to know the update and he will contact them next.< br /> "Roger." Kisuke hung up and Astral stood before them.   
"Thanks." Astral knew that her friends wouldn't abandon her but she was beginning to feel like a damsel and she hates that idea.   
"So let's go report to Wraith, he will update the girls on everything," Kisuke told them and they boarded their ship and then set fire to the navy ship sinking it.   
At the same time, Amy had answered Wraith's call and after she was updated she thanked him then told Amanda.   
"What now?" She asked her best friend.   
"I think we need more intel on these Cursed Objects and I think my cousin and your brother are looking for any sign of the compass so we will leave that be for now," Amanda told her.   
"Who can we go to about the objects?" Amy asked.   
Amanda smirked, "You aren't going to like this but we are going to visit the realm of the mystics."   
Amy sighed and she laughed at her "Relax we will be fine. Let's set sail."< br /> They got their ship ready to set sail and Amy pulled out her compass which started acting up.   
"Maybe we are cursed." Amy thought to hope that this mission won't fail.   
In the sky, the weather began to change almost like the gods themselves were active once more.


	11. Ch.11

Adrian was busy with a spy mission for he had to break into an outlook post of the Raijin and gather more intel.< br /> He pulled up to the island and darkness had fallen which for him was pure luck for he could sneak onto the base without being detected.< br /> He cased out the shallow cove as he pulled his ship in and no guards. But he remained on his guard just in case.   
He left his ship and with gun in hidden he started walking up the cove keeping an eye out for any movement.< br /> This island was small but the Raijin had an outlook on it which was suspicious but that didn't matter he just hoped that there were archives hidden that could help the pirates.  
Meanwhile Wraith had been doing his own spy mission, according to Windy and Helios the Thunder Lord's fleet was growing more powerful and apparently now there was a rumor that they were after the Revoultionary leaders.   
He had to protect his sister Jewel even though he had done a poor job of acting like a big brother he had to own up to his mistakes.< br /> He knew of the Assassins that are under the Thunder Lord's control and will have to draw them out somehow, he figured if he took out some of their best assassins than they will have to recover and not be able to come after the leaders.< br /> He moved his ship closer but not too close to be spotted by the guards.   
He raised his spy glass to see if there was any movement aboard the co captain's fleet.< br /> The co captain is said to be one of the best soldiers and Wraith knew if he would run into him than he would have to fight to escape.< br /> At the same time Kisuke, Collin and Astral were on their way back to the girls.   
"I hope we can figure out my uncle's plan soon because we are running out of time." Astral told them.   
The boys knew that the summer solistice was soon upon them and it was said that the location of the vault will be shown that day.< br /> "We will stop your uncle." Kisuke tried to reassure her but he didn't know how they were do it yet.   
"Kisuke is right and I say right now instead of meeting up with the girls we need to go look for that Compass of Piracy." Collin told them.   
"But we don't know where to start." Kisuke pointed out.< br /> Astral than thought of something "Well I think I know a place that might help."   
The boys glanced at each other and Collin shook his head. "Alright where is this place?"< br /> Astral hoped that she wasn't leading them astray she owed them and everyone else a lot for risking their lives for her.   
She pulled out a map and a compass to help navigate by "We are heading to a place called Nassau."   
"Nassau, why there?" Collin asked.   
"We might be able to get intel from someone who might know where the location of the compass is." Astral revealed.< br /> Collin was convinced now "Set sail for Nassau."< br /> While the boys and Astral started their journey to Nassau, Amanda and Amy were trying to figure out more about the Cursed Objects.   
"Are you sure about this?" Amy asked her best friend.   
Amanda could tell that she was nervous and she couldn't blame her for they had gone through a lot.   
"I'm sure and if we can use the other spirits in battle it will give us an advantage."   
Amy wondered if the amulets could be used the same way, she knew that there were gods attached to them.   
"So what about the amulets?" Amy asked.   
Amanda gave her a confused look which Amy than had to explain her idea "What if we can summon the gods attached to these amulets? Like their actual form to fight for us."  
Amanda haven't thought of that but she liked where her best friend was going with this "Alright we will check into it."< br /> All of the sudden the weather turned for the worse and the wind along with the waves started picking up.< br /> "Amanda I think a storm is coming." Amy pointed at the sky.< br /> Amanda turned her gaze to the sky and she felt like this was no ordinary storm.   
"I think this storm is not a natural one." Amanda spoke up over the roaring wind.   
Amy agreed for this was unsual but what it meant neither one of them knew. They just had to get through it alive.   
As the girls fought through the mysterious storm, Jewel and Zander met up with Adrian.   
"I'm glad both of you made it. I need some back up." Adrian told them.< br /> Jewel glanced at Zander than back at him "What is happening?"   
Adrian turned his gaze to the horizon for a few minutes and Zander knew that this must be something big.   
"Does it have to do with the weather?" Zander asked.   
"Yes and I need both of your help, it seems we don't have as much time as we thought. The Raijin must of done something or if it's not them than it's the ancient gods."   
Jewel never thought of Adrian as a superstitious type but than again she knew Amanda was so maybe it ran in the family.   
"So you mean to tell me this weather is tied to the possible location of the vault?" She asked which she could see the worry in his eyes.   
"It's possible but we won't know for sure until we check it out. Let's go." Adrian took off and Zander grabbed her hand in trying to reassure her.   
She met his gaze thinking "If this is it than I'm glad that I'm not alone."   
They followed Adrian into the unknown.


	12. Ch.12

Nathan had been close to infiltrating a Raijin outpost. He hasn't had any contact from his friends and he hoped it stayed that way otherwise his mission would be compromised.  
Wraith had sent him out and he told Nathan that if he ran into trouble than he would come or he would send Adrian.  
He pulled up to the island and hid in the shadows as some of the Raijin guards did their rounds. The Fleet wasn't too far from his location and he just hoped that the Thunder Lord wasn't planning on stopping at this island.  
According to Wraith's Intelligence of interception of the Raijin radio conversations that there was supposedly a map or file on the vault that had been drawn in the past but lost for centuries.  
Nathan knew that the girls had Sparrow's map but it didn't give much detail except the amulets were connected especially the Sun and Moon Amulets which they made a key.  
Once the Raijin soldiers passed him he quickly made his way to the other side of the outpost building and glanced around to see if there were any more of them before putting a plan together to climb the wall.  
At the same time Adrian, Jewel, and Zander were also on an island where the Raijin held a base. Adrian had been able to possibly locate some kind of archives or so he hoped.  
"Are you sure about this?" Jewel asked.  
"Yes, we need to get inside of there and see if there is any information we can steal," Adrian told her. "Look I think this plan will backfire on us. We haven't had the best of luck recently." Zander spoke up. Adrian sighed "I know but Wraith needs us and with the Raijin after Jewel, he and myself we need an advantage."  
Zander's eyes widened "So the Raijin made you three their top priority?"  
"Yes and now be quiet we are closing in on the base," Adrian ordered and continued his way up the dark path.  
Jewel followed with Zander bringing up the rear with a gun in hand. He was itching for some revenge especially since he barely had escaped death.  
At the same time Kisuke, Collin and Astral were on their way to Nassau where they hoped that they can get some information on the Compass of Piracy.  
Astral had been on the lookout for any of the Raijin ships and it wasn't long until she saw their jolly roger.  
"We got company," Astral yelled.  
Collin was at the wheel and Kisuke had come up with a spyglass and sure enough, they were being trailed.  
"Looks like they are desperate. Collin is prepared we might have to fight." Kisuke yelled as the sound of cannonballs flew near their ship.< br /> Collin maneuvered the ship in time but it had been a close call.  
"Kisuke, Astral load the cannons." He ordered which they immediately went to work.< br /> Once ready Collin gave the order and they let loose the cannons which one of the cannonballs hit their mark.  
"We got one of the ships. But they aren't giving up that easily." Astral told Collin.< br /> Collin didn't want to run and they knew they couldn't keep using the cannons he had to think of a plan.  
All of a sudden a bright light overcame the area. Collin and the others had to turn away otherwise they would have been blinded.  
Kisuke hoped that whatever or whoever it was, they were an ally and not an enemy.  
Meanwhile, the Thunder Lord had been on course to the famed vault of the ancient weapon.  
He was pouring over the maps that he had but he couldn't help but wonder if he was missing something.  
All of a sudden he was interrupted by one of his captains who barged into the room.  
The Thunder Lord didn't like being disturbed looked up "This better be important."  
"Excuse the interruption sir but we have intel on Astral, she had escaped again thanks to those pirates."  
The Thunder Lord could feel the anger rise up within him "You imbeciles how hard is it to kill those pirates and bring my niece to me?"  
"Sir we don't know why the mission keeps failing but I swear that we will retrieve your niece."  
The Thunder Lord was silent for he was trying to figure out a plan "Send out another group of Assassins. Tell the leader to do whatever it takes to complete the mission."  
"Yes, sir." The captain left and the Thunder Lord returned to his files.  
Within minutes of receiving the order, the second wave of Assassins left the Raijin HQ and started tracking Astral and the pirates. They also had the mission to kill all three leaders of the Revolutionaries.  
At the same time, Amanda and Amy were still on course to find out about the Cursed Objects.  
Amy was worried about what awaited them for she hoped that this plan will work. "Do we know exactly where we are going?" Amy asked. Amanda glanced up at her "Well it looks like Sparrow's map just showed a new location. "  
Amy shocked by this walked over to check out the map for herself and Amanda was right.  
"The map never did that before." Amy really didn't know what to think.  
"I know but I think Sparrow himself could be guiding us. The location on here says The Cave of Wonders."  
Amy nodded slightly "I hope you are right and it's not a trap."  
"I'm not afraid and we need answers. We are getting close to our goal and we need to know about these objects so we can use them." Amanda told her.  
They turned the Ghost of the Sea toward the direction it showed on the map.  
Amy wondered if this quest was even worth it anymore for maybe this treasure was better off left alone.


	13. Ch.13

She couldn't help but think of a tale she had heard of long ago about the Cave of Wonders and how it was tied to a Middle Eastern tale that had Djinn in it. 

But even though they had met several deities over the last few months she didn't believe in that being not unless of course, they get it. 

Amy checked her compass as Amanda continued to steer the ship "What are you thinking about?" She saw that look on her friend's face. 

"Just a tale I heard long ago about the Cave of Wonders and how it was connected to a Djinn in Middle Eastern folklore." She told her which Amy gave her a curious look.   
"You think we might encounter one?" Amy asked.

Amanda shrugged " I don' t really know but we will find out when we get there. We must be getting close now. "

Sparrow's map showed there was some kind of fog around the island. Maybe it was protected by a deity itself and they might have to deal with that deity to gain access.   
"I hope the deity is one of the nice ones and not a deity that means us harm," Amy told her. 

"I agree but we best be ready for anything." Amanda had a feeling that they might need to be on their guards. 

At the same time, Helios and Windy were inside undercover on a Raijin base looking for their allies that Wraith had put there to spy on the Thunder Lord's top officers.   
"I hope they haven't betrayed us," Windy whispered. 

"I'm sure they hadn't and don't worry they knew if they were ever caught than they would rather die than help them," Helios told her. 

They were dressed as officers for they stole some uniforms from the nearby locker rooms. It seemed like they weren't used for some time and they had to hurry.   
"So who are we meeting?" Windy asked.

"The Donner siblings, they are the nearest operatives that are in this facility." He pointed ahead for they were waiting with intel. 

Once they entered the area they made sure no one had followed them and the siblings stepped forward. 

The oldest was Vala and the youngest was Daria, they had been with the Black Ops under Wraith for years. 

"What news?" Helios asked. 

Vala handed them a folder "We only got this much information for it seemed like they don't keep much intel here at this facility." 

Windy took it and thanked them which Daria than spoke up "The Thunder Lord is planning something big. We know that Adrian and Wraith have more of us out there but be warned we might be at war real soon." 

"We will let them know and thanks again. Also, make sure you aren't caught." Helios warned them as they took their leave. 

"You be careful too," Vala yelled. 

Once they were gone Windy turned to him "Let's get out of here." 

As they began to leave a voice stopped them "So there are spies here, I will have fun disposing of you both." 

Windy and Helios both drew guns ready to fight. 

"Who are you?" Helios asked. 

At the same time Adrian, Jewel, and Zander had entered the outer wall of the Raijin outpost. 

"What is the plan?" Jewel asked. 

"I think we should split up, it will be quicker that way to find the archives," Adrian told them. 

Zander had a real bad feeling that splitting up might not be the best idea. 

"I think this plan will fail," Zander told him.

"We don't have a choice and besides we all can fight and do what you must to achieve our goal. We are running out of time." Adrian had a serious look on his face.   
Zander sighed and turned to Jewel who nodded "Fine but just is careful." 

"You too." Adrian took off and Jewel turned toward her boyfriend.

"Call for back up if need us." Jewel pointed at his dial.

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss "I will and you do the same." 

She nodded and they split up in opposite directions.

Meanwhile, Astral, Kisuke, and Collin were close to the port of Nassau. 

"We are almost to our destination," Astral told them as she showed them the compass. 

"Good but remember Nassau is filled with pirates and we need to be on our guards," Collin warned. 

"Yes these pirates are ruthless so we need to be on our guard and be prepared to fight if necessary. The person we seek should be in the village."

Kisuke hoped that this mission will turn out better than the last one for it was pure luck they were able to escape the Raijin. 

"We will be fine. I'm sure some of them knew my father so we shouldn't have any issues." Astral reassured them.

Collin and Kisuke both glances at each other for neither one of them were that confident.

Soon they pulled the ship into the port and paid the tax than made their way to the village. 

"Stay together," Collin told them for he wasn't sure about anyone here.

The village was busy with activity as well as taverns. 

"We should head to the tavern since there is where the pirates would be and maybe our guy is there as well." Astral pointed at the local tavern.

Collin nodded and lead the way followed by the others and once inside the tavern they saw pirates and merchants in the far corner. 

Kisuke spoke up "We will take a table and I will get the drinks. Might as well wait." 

Collin didn't like that idea but they really didn't have any other plan on how to meet their guy. 

"Hope you are right about this guy Astral," Collin told her. 

She felt nervous and she could tell the boys were on edge.

Kisuke returned with their drinks and they waited as well keep an eye on everyone there hoping that there were no Raijin spies. 

In the far corner, some of the Raijin who were undercover spotted the pirates and the leader smirked for this will be easy than they thought.


	14. Ch.14

Kisuke, Collin and Astral were still at the tavern and it was getting late.   
"Are you sure we will find our guy? I mean it's been a few hours." Collin asked Astral.   
"Yes I'm sure that the guy is on this island and I think maybe we should wait until morning to try to look for him." Astral knew the boys were growing restless and she didn't blame them.   
Kisuke stood up and went to pay for their drinks and asked about accomendations.   
The tavern owner who was also a bar tender told them where to go and once Kisuke returned to the table he told them where they could bunk for the night.   
As soon all three of them stepped out of the tavern a voice stopped them in their tracks.   
"So we found some pirates."   
They all turned with guns in hand, Collin spoke up first "So the Raijin trash is here. I thought that the dogs might be trailing us."   
"You will regret that pirate. Astral nice to see you again." Holly smirked as she held her gun to her.   
Astral smirked "I can't say the same Holly but I'm not going with you. So you have a choice to run or die."   
Holly's allies came out and soon a showdown started.   
At the same time Nathan got inside of a Raijin office which for him so far he had been undected.   
"So I wonder where the Thunder Lord keep the archives." He whispered.   
He knew he was wanted just like the others but it seemed like they had shifted focus to the Revolutionary leaders as he saw the wanted posters not far from his location.   
"Adrian, Wraith and Jewel wanted for terrorists acts against his lordship." Nathan read and knew that those wannabes would never catch his friends.   
He stepped out of the office and made his way to a map so he could find the files and get out as fast as possible.   
But luck was not on his side for when he started down the hall he was stopped "Nathan you coward I thought I would never see you again."   
Nathan turned to see an old ally turned traitor blocking his way "Vlad long time no see."   
Vlad smirked "I told you the next time I saw you I wouldn't let you live. Looks like your luck had ran out."   
Nathan laughed "Oh you still act so tough. I have news for you I am a way better fighter than you are."   
Vlad bought his bait "Prove it."   
Nathan smirked for this idiot just walked into his trap.   
At the same time Jewel, Zander and Adrian had fought through after Jewel and Adrian both had been discovered by the Raijin.   
"You both would have wanted posters." Zander was not happy they were found out so quickly but at least he got to have some action.   
"Well at least once we take care of these guys we can find what we came for." Adrian told them and fired off another round.   
After the Raijin officers that had ambushed them were dead, they made their way to the archives.  
"It better worth it." Jewel hoped that what Adrian had come for and them being put on this mission with him better be worth all of this trouble especially how close they came to being caught.  
"It is and trust me with the Solstice so close we need this Intel." Adrian told her.   
Zander glanced at Jewel who sighed for they both knew that they couldn' t abandoned this mission now.   
At the same time Amanda and Amy finally landed on the island where the supposed Cave of Wonders was located.   
"I still hope this isn't a wild goose chase." Amy told her as they started making their way through the terrain.   
"I have a good feeling." Amanda told her which her friend just gave her a skeptical look.   
Amanda grinned "Trust me."   
Amy sighed for she wasn't so sure that this will turn out like they hope.   
Meanwhile a ship was offshore watching them.   
"So two Monsoon Pirates this is my lucky day." The captain smirked as he put down his spy glass.   
"Sir what are your orders?"   
The captain knew that if this plan of his worked out he will get the respect he always wanted.   
"Board their ship and see what you can find of the items that we are searching for and I will lead a party on land to capture those pirates." He ordered.   
The officer "Yes sir."   
The captain gathered the men and made his way to the long boat that took them to land hoping to catch the two pirates off guard.   
But Amanda and Amy both began to feel something wasn't right.  
"I think we have company." Amanda whispered.  
"I feel like we are being watched. What do you want to do?" Amy asked.  
Amanda couldn't lead them to the cave or allow them to get their items that was aboard their ship.  
"We spring the trap and have some fun." Amanda told her and gestured her to follow.   
Amy followed but wasn't sure about the plan she just hoped the feeling she had was wrong.


	15. Ch.15

Amanda and Amy found the Raijin near the Ghost of the Sea.   
Amanda motioned for her to go to the right and she will go to the left. They will ambush them that way and catch them off guard.   
Amy nodded as they split up.   
In the distance they both can hear the yelling of commands apparently Amanda had been right they were after their Cursed Objects and Amulets.   
Amy pulled her gun and started shooting which gave Amanda the signal to do the same.   
The Raijin was caught off guard and bodies hit the beach as they scrambled to fight back.   
At the same time Collin, Kisuke and Astral were fighting off the Raijin in the streets.   
Apparently Astral was known throughout the Raijin waters and had learned of their arrival.   
Holly smirked "Last chance surrender or I will kill your friends and drag you back to your uncle."   
Astral didn't take threats likely and shot at her which Holly dropped her gun.   
She approached her "Now leave or I will finish you off."   
Holly glared at her "You can keep running but eventually you will face your uncle."   
She reached for another gun in which Astral killed her.   
Once Holly was dead the boys checked on her and Collin asked: "Are you alright?"   
Astral sighed for this was really getting out of hand maybe Holly was right and she will have to go face her uncle to stop this madness.   
"Yes, I'm fine."   
Kisuke than spoke up "We have company."   
Collin and Astral approached his location which they could see someone coming down the street.   
"Enemy?" Collin asked.   
"Don't know yet," Kisuke whispered.   
The figure got close to their location they were ready to fight if necessary.   
"What are you three doing in Nassau?" A mysterious voice asked.   
Same time Nathan, Jewel, and Zander had been fighting Raijin and finally arrived at the archives.   
"So what is it exactly are we looking for?" Jewel asked.   
"Like I said anything more about the vault where Kidd's treasure is supposed to be," Nathan whispered.   
They all split up and started looking through the files.   
Meanwhile, Adrian had just received Intel about the Thunder Lord Fleet. Helios and Windy had come through again and he had sent them to continue their spying.   
Adrian dialed Wraith and relayed the information.   
Wraith listened and told Adrian to go meet up with Windy and Helios to give them aid. He will organize a way to temporarily distract the Fleet while the Monsoon Pirates finish what they had to do.   
Adrian hung up and set sail toward the location of his allies.   
Wraith sighed for the stress was starting to eat away at him but he had to keep going for the fate of their world was at stake.   
He set sail immediately to go gather more of the allies he had inside of the Raijin.   
At the same time, Helios and Windy had found the fleet.   
They were off to the right so their ship wouldn't be spotted and they hacked their communication line.   
As soon as they were hooked up they heard communication going on "The Monsoon Pirate ship had been found."   
Windy and Helios both looked at each other worried and Helios pointed at the dial signaling them to continue listening.   
At the same time, The Thunder Lord was closing in on the Ghost of the Sea for he will obtain his destiny.   
"The amulets and the Cursed Objects will make me invincible." The Thunder Lord smiled at the thought that soon all pirates would be gone.


	16. Ch.16

On the island where the Cave of Wonders was Amanda and Amy had been fighting off the Raijin to stop them from disovering the Cave of Wonders.   
Amanda knew that the senseless fighting wasn't really getting them anywhere but they had to defend their ship and not allow the enemy to discover the source of ancient knowledge either.   
Amy could tell that her best friend was stressed and all of the sudden she yelled at her "Amanda we have a big problem."   
Amanda glanced over to where her best friend was pointing and she swore under her breath. It was one of the Thunder Lord's fleet.  
Amanda glanced at their ship and pointed at it telling Amy what she was thinking which luckily for her she thought the same.   
Amy took off running to their ship and Amanda pulled out a dial and called Adrian for back up knowing that her cousin wasn't far behind.   
Adrian told her that he and Nathan weren't far and Wraith had also received the message. They would come to their aid immediately.   
As soon as she hung up she heard "Monsoon Pirates surrender or die."   
At the same time Jewel, Zander and Astral were on their guards as a mysterious looking pirate approached them.   
Astral wasn't going to allow her friends to die for her and she will fight to keep her freedom.   
"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked with the gun pointed at the pirate.   
"Who am I? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and I came to help you."   
She turned to her friends who both had their guns ready as well and Zander broke the silence "Why should we trust you?"  
Jack sighed "Well you wouldn't survive getting off this island for one thing. You need my help."   
Jewel didn't like this at all but they really didn't have a choice since the Raijin had been close to killing them all.   
"Fine help us but if you betray us than we won't hesitate to kill you," Jewel warned him.  
"I give you my word as a pirate." Jack promised and he ushered them back to the tavern.   
At the same time, Kisuke and Collin received a message from the girls.   
"The girls are in trouble they need us," Collin told his friend.   
Both were really worried about them and didn't want to think about what could happen to them if they weren't there.   
"We better go." Kisuke and Collin had to grab whatever Intel they could and leave immediately.   
Once outside they climbed back over the wall and started making their way to the ship.   
As they were running a message from Wraith came in and told them that the Thunder Lord had discovered the Ghost of the Sea and all operatives to head to the coordinates provided.   
"This is more serious than we realized." Collin glanced at Kisuke who had the same thought.   
"They are safe Collin, the girls know how to fight and they have us," Kisuke reassured him.  
Collin only hoped that they weren't too late. They set sail immediately for the island the girls were on.   
At the same time Adrian, Nathan, and Wraith all met up again as they made their way to the girls.   
"It seems we had run out of time." Adrian broke the silence.   
"Not yet we haven't for there is still time for us to get to that treasure." Nathan didn't want to believe this was the end.   
"Nathan is right and we will win this war. I have operatives working on my plan and since the Thunder Lord is out in the open now might be a good time to carry out my plan." Wraith told them with a smirk on his face.  
"Whatever the plan I'm with you Wraith." Adrian proclaimed.   
"Same here Wraith." Nathan wasn't going to allow the Raijin to win.   
Wraith nodded and they were silent the rest of the journey.   
Above them, the skies changed like the gods were preparing as well. For the time was drawing near where the vault will be found.


	17. Ch.17

Amanda and Amy reached the Ghost of the Sea and saw that the Thunder Lord had reached them.   
Amanda felt panic run through her and Amy had also felt the same.   
"We are in trouble." Amanda didn't want this to be their end especially since they were so close to the treasure.   
"I think I might have a plan," Amy whispered.  
Amanda met her gaze "What is it?"  
Amy smirked, "Well we have the amulets still."   
Amanda sighed and shook her head "The amulets no longer have magic."   
Amy knew that but she figured that maybe there was more to them than met the eye.   
"I think that the gods attached to them can help us."   
Amanda smiled "Maybe that could work but we have to get inside the ship now."   
Amy nodded and they split up to reach their ship before the Thunder Lord could send his lackeys to grab all of the amulets and objects from them.   
At the same time Wraith, Adrian and Nathan all showed up to the area where the girls were.   
"Looks like the girls need our help." Adrian pointed at the Raijin flag.  
"Yes and we should be having more help as well." Nathan whispered.  
Wraith smiled for he was glad that Nathan had got his message in time.   
"Well let's create a distraction so the girls can get out of there." Adrian loaded the cannons and aimed them at the Raijin ships.   
Soon they heard yelling of the soliders and Wraith smirked "Let's give them a fight."   
As he said that more of the Revolutionaries showed up to help them out.   
Helios and Windy were busy meeting up with Astral, Jewel and Zander for they had received a distress signal from them.  
"I hope they are alright." Windy broke the silence for she feared for Astral.   
"They are some of the best fighters we know and they can hold their own until we get there." Helios tried to ease her fears but deep down he felt the same she did.   
At the same time Astral, Jewel, and Zander had sat down at the tavern where they had just come from with the new pirate they just met Captain Jack Sparrow.   
"So why did you approach us?" Astral asked for she hoped that he wasn't a spy.   
"I heard you were searching for something." He took a sip of his rum.  
Jewel looked at the others wondering what to do and they gave their approval to tell him.   
Jewel sighed hoping they all were making the right decision "Alright we are looking for the Compass of Piracy. Do you know where it is?"   
Jack's expression changed "I may or may not know where it is. But those who seek it are asking more than they bargain for."   
"Please, we really need it to stop our enemy," Astral begged.  
Jack could tell these pirates were serious "What in it for me?"   
Zander saw that he was really into rum "Help us and we will get you barrels of rum."   
Jack smiled for he really liked this kid "Alright I will tell you for the rum."   
At the same time the Thunder Lord was busy fighting the Revolutionaries who came to stop his attack.   
"They are about to meet their doom for I will bring about their destruction with one blow." He smirked for his plan was close at hand.


	18. ch.18

Astral, Jewel and Zander hoped that the legendary Compass of Piracy was within their reach for time was running out.  
"Exactly where is this compass?" Jewel asked.   
Right before Jack could answer Helios and Windy entered the tavern which the three at the table were shocked to see them.   
"Why are you two here?" Astral asked.  
"We received your distress call." Windy told them which Helios glanced between Jack and his friends.   
"I see you three are alright."   
Jewel smiled "Yes we are fine. We are gathering intel that's all."   
"Well we got intel from Wraith, Amanda and Amy are under attack and we might need your help." Windy told her.  
Jewel's expression changed "Does Kisuke and Collin know?"   
"We believe they might be on their way to help them." Helios reassured her.  
Jewel sighed which Zander and Astral both look at each other and Astral spoke up "I will go to with them. You two go after the compass."   
They were about to protest but Astral wasn't let them. "No this is what I want and trust me. I will call if I need aid."   
Jewel smiled "Just be careful."   
"I promise." Astral nodded at them and followed Windy while Helios made sure they were going to be alright before following them.  
Once Astral was gone, Jewel and Zander continued their business with Jack.  
At the same time Collin and Kisuke were on their way to the girls after they had stolen some intel they found.   
"We are almost there." Collin told his friend.  
"Yes, I see the Thunder Lord." Kisuke's expression changed and Collin had a bad feeling.   
"I also see Wraith's ship we better hurry."   
Collin dialed Wraith real quick to tell him that they were there.  
"Excellent come around the other side and we will cut off his escape," Wraith ordered.  
Collin told him they will do it then hung up and gave the order to Kisuke.   
Kisuke came around the other side of the Raijin ship and Amanda saw them which she smiled.  
"Amy we got more help our guys are here."   
Amy nodded for they now can just focus on their mission of protecting the objects and amulets.  
All of a sudden the Thunder Lord ordered the attack on the Ghost of the Sea and the girls were thrown back as smoke started to cover the area.  
"I win today." The Thunder Lord gloated.  
But unknown to them something was about to happen that changed everything.


	19. Ch.19

The attack on the Ghost of the Sea didn't work for when the smoke cleared the ship was still in one piece.  
"I don't believe it." The Thunder Lord's anger grew for the ship should have been destroyed.  
Amanda awoke and went to find her best friend.   
"Amy where are you?"  
She heard her best friend move and she ran to her.  
"Are you alright?"  
Amy nodded "I'm fine and it seemed like our ship is to."   
Amanda turned her gaze toward the ship and it seemed like it had some kind of shield around it.  
"The objects protected it." Amanda was in shock.  
"It seemed like it."   
They made their way to the ship and finally arrived which they boarded and started their plan of attack.   
"Let's blow the Raijin out of the water," Amanda ordered.  
At the same time, Kisuke and Collin boarded the Ghost of the Sea which the girls were happy to see them.  
"I'm glad you two are alright," Collin told them.  
"Same here but we weren't expecting company." Amy pointed at their enemy.  
"Wraith, Adrian and Nathan are down there with some of the Revolutionaries. We should be able to stop him now." Kisuke hoped that this plan would work.   
"This should at least slow them down because we need to continue with our mission here." Amanda really wanted to get to the Cave of Wonders.  
At the same time, Captain Jack Sparrow led Jewel and Zander away from the tavern and down the street.   
"I hope he knows where he's going," Zander whispered.  
"I'm sure he does just trust him." Jewel knew that if the pirate wanted to hurt them he would of already.   
Jack stopped and turned to them "I know exactly what I'm doing but be warned for ye the compass you seek will change everything."   
Jewel and Zander both glanced at each other wondering what they were in for now.  
"We still want it." Jewel told him.  
"A compass is a powerful object and ye had been warned." He told them.  
"We understand." Zander was losing his patience which Jewel nudged him.   
Jack smiled as he continued walking toward their destination.   
Jewel couldn't help but feel like something big was coming and it will affect them all.


	20. Ch.20

The Thunder Lord saw that he was outnumbered at the moment but he will have his revenge.  
"You pirates are too late for the solstice is almost here and the treasure will be mine than I will end you all." He threatened as he made his retreat.   
Amanda knew that the war had intensified and now they were so close she can't help but have a bad feeling.   
Once the Raijin ships were out of sight Amy turned to Amanda "What is the plan?"  
"We continue with our mission to the Cave of Wonders to find out what we must know for the race is at the end." Amanda told her.  
Kisuke and Collin glanced at each other and Collin spoke up "We better get going than."   
They all left the Ghost of the Sea and made their way inland.  
Jewel offered to check the ship for damages which Amanda thanked her.  
At the same time Nathan, Wraith and Adrian were coming up with a plan on what they should do about the Thunder Lord.  
"He's weak now we should strike before he finds Captain Kidd's Treasure." Nathan told them for he knew that this was the only way to end the war.  
"We know he's weak but we must deal with his allies as well. I think we should split up again." Adrian waited to see what Wraith had to say.  
Wraith thought it over and after a few minutes "We are splitting up again and I will go check on my sister while you two go after the Thunder Lord's fleet. The Summer Solstice is near and we need a way to end his reign so find it."   
"Yes sir." They said at the same time than they took their leave.  
Wraith only hoped his sister was safe because they were just becoming a family again.  
At the same time the Thunder Lord got Intel that the vault was really close and he ordered repairs immediately in order to reach the vault before the sunrise of the solstice.  
"We will have our repairs done soon my lord." Admiral Samantha told him.  
"Good because if we aren't ready I will make all of you suffer." He threatened which she knew it meant every word.  
"Yes milord." She took her to leave and returned to her station to overlook the repairs.  
But unknown to the Thunder Lord, Adrian and his crew were hot on his trail.  
At the same time Astral had arrived at a Raijin HQ and was greeted by Helios and Windy who were undercover.  
Astral who had been nervous with the confrontation was grateful that Wraith had sent them to keep an eye on her.  
"Thanks and wait for my signal." Astral told them.  
"You are safe with us and if you need us, let us know immediately." Windy whispered as an officer came down the hall.  
"My name is captain Heidi and I'm here to escort you to your uncle's ship. We have a ship ready."   
Astral glanced back and saw a slight nod from Helios which she nods slightly back then turned her attention to the officer.  
"Let's go I have much to discuss with my uncle." Astral would put an end to this and she knew now that her plan might work after all.  
Heidi escorted her to the ship which Astral boarded to see four Revolutionaries total in disguise which she smirked.  
"Tell me how soon will we meet at my uncle's ship?" Astral had to time this right for if they failed than they all will die.  
"Not more than an hour." Heidi took her leave which Astral glanced out at the sea.  
At the same time the Jewel and Zander had stopped and Captain Jack knew this was it for he would have to do something or else he will owe a debt and he doesn't do debts.  
He turned toward them "I have the Compass of Piracy but I have a bargain."   
Jewel glanced at Zander who sighed and nodded for they didn't have any time left.  
"What is it?" Jewel asked.  
"I will give you this compass but in exchange for my help in this war. I am Captain Jack Sparrow."   
Jewel was shocked he wanted in on this war and Zander wasn't going to pass this up.  
"Deal."   
"Deal."   
Jack threw them the compass and Jewel caught it.   
"Let's go now," Zander told her which she turned back to Jack.  
Jack smiled "Let's head for that horizon savy."   
They all made their way to their ships.  
At the same time, Amanda and the others finally reached the entrance to the Cave of Wonders.   
But Amanda stopped to glance up at the sky "I think we are out of time."   
"Why do you say that?" Amy asked.  
"In a few hours it will be the dawn for the Solstice will be here and the world as we know it might be gone." Amanda seemed down which Collin spoke up.  
"Don't give up hope Amanda we will get this information and beat the Raijin to the treasure."   
Amanda turned to her crew and Kisuke reassured her "Collin is right Amanda we are so close now. Let's get in there and get what we came for. Than we might be able to use the power of the gods to help us."   
Amy nodded which Amanda's expression changed "You are right to let's go."   
They all entered the Cave of Wonders as time sped up for it was close to dawn.  
In the distance a mysterious whirlpool started as if the gods themselves were ready to reveal a terrible secret that had been hidden for centuries.   
As the Solstice neared the secrets of the Vault had begun to start to reveal themselves.   
TBC in 2020 in the final chapter...Kaizoku 6: The Treasure Vault of Captain Kidd


End file.
